


cracked

by ArchangelGabriel413



Series: Musings and Poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelGabriel413/pseuds/ArchangelGabriel413
Summary: this is my first work im posting onlinemay be mildly triggering for imagery





	cracked

cracked     G

  
why  
do you try  
to control me

you say  
its for my own good

but its not  
its never for me

a phoenix in a cage  
a dragon in chains  
a mermaid in a tank  
a dryad at sea

broken shackles  
for a broken human

my heart has long since died  
shattered and sharp  
broken, never to be fixed  
again


End file.
